


There Is

by cherryvanilla



Series: There Is [2]
Category: Toy Story 3 (2010), Toy Story Series (Movies)
Genre: Anger, M/M, Making Out, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you care if I don't know what to say?" Or, from online to real world. Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/237923"><span class="u">Someone Out There</span></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxxcub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxxcub/gifts).



> Again foxxcub wanted angry kissing. 1000 words to be exact. Instead, I did about 2500 and the angry kissing part makes up only a few hundred of those, if that /o\ I still hope she likes it.
> 
> Additional notes: Andy is 16, Sid is 17.

The thing was this: Sid apparently had no problem sitting in the park with Andy, had no problem chatting online with him and yet school was a different story all together; he may as well not even exist. True, he barely saw Sid before but why did he have to barely see him now?

He told himself not to make much of it. It was the nature of the game when it came to 1) boys and 2) being gay in a small town. Nevertheless, it stung. It felt – insulting. They didn’t have many places to go. They’d take Sid’s car after school and head to the designated make-out spot in town. Sid always parked far under the trees and away from the other cars. When they went to films, they sat in the back row. When they went to Pizza Planet Sid would usually go off by himself. It was at the bowling alley in town where literally no one went where Sid would hang all over him and not care who saw.

Those late afternoons and nights after class they fumbled in the backseat of Sid's car until Andy was shaking with want and could feel the slow drag of Sid’s erection against his own. Sid would slide his hands into his jeans and jerk Andy off roughly until he was coming apart around him, hot puffs of air filling up the car while Sid whispered filth in his ear. Sometimes, usually after sex, Sid would talk. He’d tell Andy that he preferred to be on his own, that he never felt like he needed anyone else. He’d always loved going to Pizza Planet solo, winning things, not having to worry about playing with another kid – he just wanted to get home so he could alter his winnings into something fucked-up and odd, which is exactly the way he always felt. At least it made Andy understand the current Pizza Planet situation better.

In a way, they were both alike. They both had found solace in their childhood playtime; both used it as an escape. When Andy had told him this one night, Sid laughed a little meanly. “You’re like, the blueprint for normal.”

Andy felt his lips thin and his blood boil. “My dad walked out when my mom was pregnant with my sister, asshole.”

It was their first fight, or really, the first time Andy let himself get angry. He hated how Sid would dismiss him sometimes, disregard his feelings as though his life was perfect and Sid was the only one who had the market on pain. He didn’t talk to Sid for three days after that. His apology came in the form of dinner at Applebee’s (and not the close one, but the one 30 minutes away from their town. Andy didn’t say anything) and a drive-in movie in which they kissed lazily for 2/3rds of the film, picking up urgency by the end. Andy came in his pants as Sid said, “God, I want to fuck you.”

Except he didn’t because all they had were cars and stairwells and the outside wall behind the blacktop at school. Sid refused every invitation to Andy’s house and never invited him over.

Their next fight wasn’t really an explosion but more like a slow rumbling buildup and it had to do with a little bit of everything but could basically be surmised as Sid being a fucking coward and Andy saying as much. They’d been talking on the phone when Andy mentioned the senior party invite he’d received from Billy Adams. Sid said, “Fuck that shit,” and Andy waited for more elaboration then glared at the phone when he realized none was coming.

“Why are you even with me?” he blurted out, and then felt ridiculous. He heard a stutter of breath on the other end of the line.

“I dunno, you tell me,” came the flat reply. Andy’s chest seized painfully.

“You ignore me at school, you refuse to meet my mom and sister, and you wanted to take me to a goddamn Motel 6 to fuck me. We may as well still be on the internet.”

“I didn’t realize you needed the entire world to know about your personal life. Just how egotistical are you, Davis?”

Andy eyes fluttered over the soccer and basketball trophies in his room, suddenly hating that he bragged about them to Sid. “This has nothing to do with ego and everything to do with not feeling like a dirty secret.”

He heard a large inhale and realized Sid was smoking. He knew Andy hated when he smoked. “Yeah, well, guess you don’t have to worry about that anymore because we’re done.” The click of dial tone in his ear was loud and obnoxious but Andy barely heard it over the rush of blood in his ears and the sharp pain in his sternum.

He didn’t see Sid at school the next day or the day after that but it wasn’t anything unusual. Friday night was the party and Andy let himself be dragged along even though he just wanted to go online into the chatroom and see if Vicious had already moved onto someone else.

There was a keg and Andy found himself getting drunk, slumped on the couch while couples made out around him.

“Who invited that freak?” someone said near his feet. Andy looked up and saw Sid, scowl permanently fixed on his face as he glanced around in distain. He had stubble on his jaw, a cigarette behind his ear, and was wearing the My Chemical Romance shirt Andy bought him for his birthday.

“He’s not a freak,” Andy said, never taking his eyes off Sid.

“Like fuck he’s not,” came an ugly snort in return, this time by Andy’s shoulder.

Andy pushed his way off the couch. “You’re all pathetic.”

He watched as Sid headed up the stairs and quickly followed. He found him in a bathroom, lighting up.

“Hey.”

Sid didn’t even jump. Andy never really could surprise him.

“What?”

Andy closed the door behind him and walked so he was standing opposite Sid, who was leaning against the sink.

“Didn’t expect to see you here.”

Sid took a long drag. “Yeah, well, you saw me. Now fucking beat it.”

Andy glared at him. “Stop being such a dick.”

Sid looked at him, matter-of-factly. “I am what I am.”

“You’re not this.”

Sid threw his cigarette into the toilet, angrily, and stalked forward, crowding Andy against the wall. “No? Then what am I? Why don’t you tell me, genius?”

Andy couldn’t speak, felt desire and frustration build from the base of his spine as he took in Sid’s proximity. Sid caged Andy in with both hands and they searched one another’s eyes.

Sid snorted, apparently unimpressed with what he found there. “Go back to your fucking jocks.”

Andy’s eyes flashed and he gripped Sid’s shoulder. “I don’t want _them_ , asshole,” he bit out angrily before crushing their lips together in a bruising, insistent kiss.

Sid’s lips opened immediately, hot tongue finding Andy’s own. Sid pressed his body again Andy’s, fingers splayed on the side of his neck.

“What do you want, then?" Sid asked, voice breathy yet still laced with anger, fingers a little too tight on Andy’s neck.

“You,” Andy answered, hooking his foot around Sid’s leg, bringing their bodies flush together. “You don’t believe it, though.”

Sid bit at his lips, tugging with his teeth. “You’re drunk,” he said against his mouth, reprovingly.

“Still true,” Andy murmured, licking between Sid’s lips and turning the kisses dirty again.

Suddenly, Sid pushed himself away back against the sink, his eyes wild and unfocused. “Look, you... You want too much.”

Andy crossed his hands over his chest, breathing hard, erection straining against his zipper. “What does that mean?”

Sid ran a hand through his hair. “You want me to be someone I’m not.” He didn’t look at Andy when he said it.

Andy felt the anger rise in his chest again. “That’s bullshit and you know it. I just don’t want to be with someone who’s ashamed of me.”

Sid gaped at him. “Are you for real right now?” Andy watched as Sid gripped the edge of the sink with both hands, his chest rising and falling. His eyes were blank when they finally met Andy’s. “I’m dropping out of school.”

The words felt like ice down his spine. He started to take a step forward but could tell by Sid’s stance that he’d be rebuffed. Instead, he slid his fingers up the wall, holding himself back. “But it’s your senior— ”

“I’m failing,” Sid cut him off. “I’m already taking classes that are junior level and would have needed summer school to begin with, but I’m nowhere near passing. Fuck if I’m gonna show my face again in this damn school next year.”

Andy studied his face, the way his eyes darted around nervously, the way the muscle jumped in his jaw. He was embarrassed. “So what..”

Sid interrupted him again. “My dad’s getting me a job on his truck. Following in the footsteps of garbage, that’s me.”

Andy frowned. “Stop it. That’s good money.”

Sid laughed but it was an ugly sound. “Yeah. It’s awesome,” he intoned, sarcasm caked on each syllable.

Andy took a tentative step forward. Sid’s body was fraught with tension; he placed a hand on his arm, squeezing lightly and slid the other around to rest on his hip. Sid looked at him warily. “I knew this was happening, just didn’t know how to tell you. I mean, you’re too fucking perfect, Andy. And since the start you've wanted me to meet your perfect family and your perfect friends and I can’t do..”

Andy dug his fingers into Sid’s bicep a little too hard and met his gaze head-on. “I’m _not_ perfect, for the millionth time. I wouldn’t leave my room after my dad left. I locked myself up with my toys and had no friends until I was 9. I barely spoke when I was younger and my mom had to take me to speech therapy. I was young yet I resented Molly because I thought she was the reason my Dad left and ignored her for the first few years of her life. And I _know_ all of this because my mom is a psychiatrist and did therapy sessions with me so I _wouldn’t_ be completely fucked up as I got older – which, in and of itself, is kind of fucked up.”

Sid’s eyes were wide by the time Andy was done and he looked chagrined. Andy trailed his palm down Sid’s forearm and laced their fingers together. “Look, some of my friends are assholes and honestly, I’d rather hang out with you in school, for as long as you're still there anyway. And my mom already knows about you and says I’ve been happier since this whole thing. And I don’t care if you drive a garbage truck or work in a sewer or work on the fucking moon, I just want to see you.”

By the time Andy was done with his second tirade, Sid’s eyes looked a little red. He sniffed loudly and pulled out a cigarette. “Was that our soap opera moment?” he quipped, mouth curving into a grin as he started to light up.

Andy scrunched his nose up and took the cigarette from his lips. “Gross.”

Sid quirked an eyebrow. “Thought you weren’t trying to change me?”

Andy rolled his eyes before handing it back. “Oh, fine.”

They kissed between drags and Andy even shared some of it, coughing more than anything else.

They considered using an empty bedroom but really would rather be anywhere else. They walked downstairs, hand in hand, wide-eyed stares around them. Sid gave the room the finger and Andy laughed his way out the door.

Sid pulled up in front of Andy’s house and they kissed for long minutes, hands slipping under shirts and over jean-clad thighs as their movements grew heated. “I want to fuck you so bad,” Sid said, for what seemed like the millionth time and Andy groaned against his lips.

“Yes,” he gasped, dragging his tongue across Sid’s bottom lip. “I want you to.”

Sid tangled his fingers in Andy’s hair and yanked his head back, kissing him deep and hard. “S’why I.. the motel thing, you know?” he said, long seconds later, into Andy’s neck. “I’m so tired of backseats.”

Andy knew, of course. He knew when Sid mentioned it that first time but it was just another thing to get annoyed at, another way he was skirting the issue of even setting foot inside Andy’s house.

“Come over tomorrow,” Andy risked, and then hissed at the sharp cut of teeth against his neck. “We can spend the day in my room.”

Sid paused, freezing against him. “And I can meet your mom,” he finished, wearily.

“And you can bring her flowers,” Andy added. “And she’ll love you.”

Andy felt a puff of air against his neck. “And what should I bring Molly?”

“Skittles.”

A grin formed against his neck and Andy felt his own body relax. Sid pulled up to look at him. “It can’t really be that easy.”

“Try me,” Andy said, smiling brightly in the darkness.

Sid felt his jaw. “I guess I should shave...”

“Too late, there’s probably beard burn all over my neck.”

Sid looked at him, skeptically. “And you’re surprisingly okay with that.”

“I’m okay with _you_ , moron. When will you start getting that?”

Sid pressed his forehead against Andy’s. “It might be sinking in.”

“Good,” he said.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, sneaking glances at one another. “What are the odds on us fucking in your room?”

Andy pinched Sid’s ribcage. “Better if Molly happens to convince them to see a movie.”

Sid licked a slow line from Andy’s neck to his ear. “And if not?”

Andy groaned and tightened his fingers around Sid’s waist. “Still pretty fucking good.”

Sid’s flexed his fingers against Andy’s neck. “You have no idea what I want to do to you,” he whispered, voice gravelly and deep.

“Why don’t you tell me?” And from the way Sid jerked against him, it was obvious he knew what Andy meant. They’d done it a few times since that first one and it was always ridiculously hot. Now, it was exactly what Andy wanted and their only real option. It was late, he made Sid take him home because he was sure his Mom would start calling soon, and he couldn’t deal with walking in with his jeans a mess when she was probably waiting up; hoping his jacket hid his erection was bad enough.

“Fuck,” Sid breathed. “Okay… let me get home and... see you online in like, 30?”

“Sounds good.” They kissed once, twice, three more times and then Andy was standing outside the car.

Sid rolled down the passenger side window. “What time you want me here tomorrow?”

Andy’s heart tap danced in his chest. “Um.. 1?”

Sid drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. “Okay.” He still sounded uncertain.

“Okay?” Andy prompted, drawing out the word.

Sid looked up at him, pushing his bangs off his forehead. “For you -- okay,” he said, confidence and something he couldn’t quite define seeping through each syllable.

The tap dancer inside Andy’s chest did a spin and didn’t stop until he was well inside the house.


End file.
